


Anissa, The Beanstalk, and The Leopard

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eye Trauma, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Meetings, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship, Shapeshifting, Swords, Villain Character Death, jack and the beanstalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Anissa gets more than she bargained for when a beanstalk grows in her family's backyard.
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Anissa, The Beanstalk, and The Leopard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fairy Tale Challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter.

Anissa gasped as she awoke to the loud rumbling sound outside her window. She quickly threw on some clothes and ran outside to investigate the source of the noise. Her eyes widened upon seeing an enormous beanstalk snaking its way up into the clouds from her family’s backyard.

She remembered the beans that Jennifer had brought home after selling the family cow, but her mother had angrily tossed them outside the cottage window. Jennifer explained that the man who gave them to her told her they were magical, but their mother didn’t believe her. Looking at the evidence in front of her, she couldn’t deny that her sister had been right.

Looking upward, she pondered what was at the end of the beanstalk. She had heard rumors that the giant Tobias, her grandfather’s killer, had been living up there ever since he had disappeared. She had found those rumors ludicrous up until now.

Wherever Tobias was, she knew that his followers were still carrying out his orders and wreaking havoc on the kingdom of Freeland. There would be no peace in Freeland until Tobias Whale was dead once and for all.

Making up her mind, she slipped back into the cottage and up to her room. She pulled on the armor and sword that her Uncle Gambi had fashioned for her. There was no way that she would pass up an opportunity to free Freeland from Tobias’ reign of terror. Though she knew that her quest could wait until the morning, she knew that her father would try to stop her and insist on doing it his way.

Anissa sheathed her sword and walked to the edge of the beanstalk. She slowly, methodically began to climb upwards into the clouds. Upon reaching the end of the beanstalk, pulled herself up into the clouds and found herself staring at a massive castle. There was no doubt that this was the lair of Tobias.

Steeling herself for battle, her fists clenched as she strode towards the castle. To her surprise, the door opened with no trouble and she discreetly hid behind a giant pot as she scoped out the area. There was no sign of movement, but Anissa continued to remain cautious as she made her way through the castle.

Her eyes lit up as she passed a room full of objects made out of gold. A golden harp sat in the middle of the room and Anissa couldn’t help but be in awe of it. She felt a pair of eyes on her out of the corner of her eye and pulled out her sword as she whipped around to investigate. 

She found herself face to face with a leopard, who growled at the sight of her sword. Its golden hue helped it blend into the room’s décor. Anissa found herself drawn to the leopard’s eyes as it sized her up. They stared at each other for a couple of moments, but Anissa’s instincts told her not to attack the creature. She sheathed her sword and the leopard lowered its defenses.

Anissa turned around and continued to look around the room. However, she soon grew careless and knocked over a golden statue. She cursed as it shattered and hid behind another statue as she heard a loud rumbling nearby.

Her heart pounded as she heard the unmistakable sound of giant footsteps making their way towards the room. The footsteps stopped at the room and Anissa gasped at the sight of the giant. She estimated that he was about fifteen feet tall and was one of the ugliest men she had ever laid eyes on. It was no doubt that the giant in front of her was Tobias Whale. Tobias sniffed the air, walking closer into the room as his expression grew curious. “Fee Fie Fo Fum,” the giant bellowed as he moved closer to where Anissa was hiding. “I smell the blood of a Freeland man.”

Anissa felt her whole body shaking as the giant trained his eyes on her. “Who dares disturb my slumber?”

Gathering her courage, Anissa straightened up and brandished her sword. “I am Anissa Pierce and I am here to put an end to you, Tobias.”

Tobias grimaced in disgust. “Pierce,” he spat out. “Your family never learns to leave things alone.” He reached out with his hand and Anissa was unable to escape Tobias’ grasp. She fought as Tobias picked her up, holding her at eye level with him. “Maybe this will help you and your family learn your lesson.”

Anissa continued struggling as Tobias tightened his grip on her. Suddenly, she heard a growl and Tobias’ shriek as the leopard she had seen earlier bit into Tobias’ leg. Anissa used the distraction to plunge her sword into Tobias’ eye.

Tobias screamed out at the attack and let go of her as he put his hands to his eye. Anissa pulled her sword out and landed on the ground with a thud. Tobias attempted to swat at her while his other hand covered his eye. 

Finding herself trapped between Tobias and the wall, she yelled out in a last-ditch effort. “Look behind you!” To her relief, Tobias turned around and she used the moment of distraction to run out of the room. The leopard followed her as she ran out of the castle and to the beanstalk. She soon heard the sound of loud footsteps following her and a plan formed into her mind. 

“I’ll come back for you,” Anissa promised the leopard. “Hide,” she urged as she quickly grabbed onto the beanstalk. The leopard seemed to understand her as it hid inside the castle’s cloud moat.

Anissa quickly climbed back down the beanstalk and to her family’s backyard. She found her father, mother, and sister gaping at the beanstalk and their eyes widened in surprise as she called out to them. “Tobias is coming,” she managed to shout as she landed on the ground and brandished her sword upwards towards Tobias’ approaching figure.

Though her family was no doubt confused by the warning, her father didn’t hesitate as he ran to grab his own armor and sword. Jennifer and her mother followed behind. The three soon returned and stood around the beanstalk as Tobias landed in their front yard. “Jefferson Pierce,” Tobias said as he laid his eyes on her father.

Her father didn’t respond and simply leapt into action with his lightning tinged sword. Anissa and Jennifer followed suit. Tobias was no match for the whole family, and he fell to the ground as her father buried his sword into Tobias’ heart. As the giant lay dead, Anissa fell to the ground as the exhaustion of the night had finally gotten to her.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Her father asked, his glare falling on Anissa.

Anissa shrugged. “It’s not every day a beanstalk ends up in your backyard.” 

“That’s no reason to go up alone.” Her father reprimanded.

Her mind returned to the leopard and the gold up above and turned to her family. “You can yell at me later. I promised someone I would go back up there.”

Anissa ignored her family’s confused expressions and ran back towards the beanstalk. After a quick climb back up to the clouds, Anissa smiled at seeing the leopard still waiting for her. The leopard seemed thrilled to see her as well. “Thank you for saving my life,” Anissa said.

To her shock, the leopard transformed in front of her eyes to a woman. One of the most beautiful women Anissa had ever laid eyes on. “Thank you for freeing me from that place.”

“You’re a woman?” Anissa asked, still gaping.

The woman nodded. “My name is Grace.” Grace took a deep breath, and Anissa could see the pain in her eyes. “I have the ability to shift into many forms, but Tobias trapped me as a leopard and kept me as his pet.” 

Anissa felt her heart break for Grace. If Tobias wasn’t already dead, she would have climbed back down the beanstalk and killed him herself. 

Realizing that Grace was waiting for her to respond, she smiled brightly and said, “I’m Anissa.” Grace smiled back and Anissa felt her heart flutter at the expression. She was still reeling from the revelation, but she couldn’t deny that she was attracted to the woman in front of her.

Once Jennifer, her father, and mother had reached the top of the beanstalk, Anissa introduced them to Grace and led them to the room of treasure. Her father’s eyes widened at the sight. “That was my father’s golden harp.”

“All of these things must have been stolen from the people of Freeland. We should return them.” Her father nodded in agreement and they spent the day removing all of the items from the castle and carrying them down the beanstalk. They noticed that most of the people of Freeland had gathered around the house to investigate what was going on. They rejoiced upon learning that Tobias was slain and that their lost treasures would be returned to them. Once all of the items had made it down the beanstalk, her father cut down the beanstalk and Anissa turned to Grace.

“Do you have a family to go to?” Anissa asked. Grace shook her head and Anissa’s heart broke for her once more. Glancing over at the amassed treasure, Anissa grabbed a chest of gold coins and handed it to Grace. “You can start a new life with this.”

Grace’s eyes widened at the sight. “Are you sure your father would be okay with that?”

Anissa chuckled as she shook her head. “I doubt that anyone in Freeland would miss one chest of gold of the hundreds.” She gestured at the massive pile of treasures filling the backyard. She added, “Consider it a gift for saving my life.”

“Thank you,” Grace said.

Holding out her hand, Anissa said, “Let me show you around.” Grace took it and Anissa felt her pulse racing as they walked through Freeland together. Anissa knew that Grace would have to readjust to life in human form, but she hoped that the two of them would have a future together in Freeland.


End file.
